Into The Fantasy
by GoldenTear
Summary: Eve Morgan is somehow transported into Middle-Earth, and doesn't know a thing about Elves or Dwarves or anything! Can Legolas and Aragorn save her from the dangers of this land? Any R&R's would be appreciated.
1. Into the Fantasy

Chapter 1  
  
Into the Fantasy  
  
Eve Morgan wasn't sure how fast it happened, or how slow it happened. She didn't remember anything more then five minutes after the fiery crash into the streetlamp. She did remember, however, seeing the hood ahead of her crunch together and the window shatter. She remembered the horrible scream that erupted from AJ's mouth. She remembered screaming, but just hearing a ringing in her ears.  
  
She didn't feel or see or think until she opened her eyes. She felt very sore. She rubbed her back and gazed around. It wasn't raining, or even cloudy. There were trees all around her. The air was moist and sweet, unlike the polluted air in LA. She felt her soreness begin to disappear as she tried to analyze the trees. They weren't of any kind she had ever seen before.  
  
Here clothes weren't very clean, in fact, the felt quite dirty. She looked down to find that there was blood on her shirt. She gasped and lifted it to see the wound. Her skin was clear. She touched it; it felt soft and warm as it always had. All at once, every pain in her body left her.  
  
She was stunned as her memories of the crash faded. She sank to her knees, suddenly realizing that she wasn't supposed to be here, wherever she was. The sun was warm on her back, and she looked up.  
  
She was very surprised to see that there were mountains to the west. She saw the snowcaps on the top melt into water more towards the bottom.  
  
"Halt." came a voice. Eve froze in place. She felt something poke her backside. "Show your face!" Eve closed her eyes and turned around.  
  
Maybe five of six creatures that were similar to her, yet seemed so different had pulled back a string on their bows, ready to fire arrows. Eve found herself gasping for breath when she stared into the face of the one that was speaking. His face was quite fair, as were the other ones. They all had a manly state with their weapons at hand, yet, seemed rather feminine in some categories. The creature's hair was blonde, his eyes bright blue, like the clear sky. He wore gray clothing under a green hoody- like thing; except it was sleeveless. He stared at her as if he saw something he had never seen before.  
  
"Bring down your bows." he said. His voice was soft, almost heavenly. The creatures brought down their arrows. Eve relaxed a little. The elf that was talking eyed her curiously, especially her clothing. He saw the blood on her shirt. "Are you injured?" he asked. Eve shook her head.  
  
"No." she said.  
  
"You're sure?" asked another elf. They all seemed to show some concern.  
  
"Yes." Eve looked at the creature that seemed to be part human, part, something else. Other then the points on its ears and its lightness, they seemed rather human. There was a presence about them that made Eve feel safe yet rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Where do you travel from?" the creature scowled at her.  
  
"America?" she said, not sure if that was what she should say. The creature's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Where is this America?" he asked. Eve was confused. Surely that had heard of America. Who hasn't?  
  
"America is, in North America." now the creatures looked at her funny. They tilted their heads and eyed her more carefully. The elf that was talking to her nodded towards her. Two other creatures came to her sides and gently pushed her towards them. They all turned and headed through the forest.  
  
Eve noticed that the woods were lush, and deciduous. She didn't recognize a single plant or flower. They were all something that she hadn't seen before, or even knew existed.  
  
It was a short walk before they stopped abruptly. Eve looked ahead to see trees with trunks maybe ten feet wide. She was awed to see platforms up in the treetops. There were curtains as bright as silver hung as walls. She also noticed that there were many more of these creatures here. She was surprised to see that very few looked elderly. They all had either long blonde or black hair. Their eyes were mixes of blue and green. Other then the clothes some of them wore, they didn't seem to have much green on them.  
  
As they walked through this grove of giant trees, people stared and pointed at Eve. One little girl with bright green eyes tilted her head at her. Eve felt very out of place. She was wishing she knew who these creatures were.  
  
Then, Eve saw one. He was tall and lean with black hair. He was strong and maybe forty years of age. He was talking to one of the creatures. He looked at her for a moment, pausing. The creature he was talking to looked as well. They both stared in awe. Eve was glad to know that she wasn't the only human here. He and the creature walked towards them.  
  
"Who is this?" asked the man. Eve couldn't pull her gaze away from him. She noticed that there was a sword at his side.  
  
'A sword?' she thought to herself. One of the creatures stepped forward and talked to the man.  
  
"We found the human wearing these strange garments in the woods, Aragorn." he said. "We thought it right to introduce her to the Lord and Lady." Aragorn looked and Eve up and down. She suddenly felt self conscious and crossed her arms.  
  
"Let her come with us." said the creature that was with the man. He guard bowed to him.  
  
"Yes sir." he said. The guards seemed to part away from her. Eve stepped forward. The creature looked at her eyes. They shared a brief moment of staring into each other's minds. Eve saw something that looked like excitement in the creature's eyes.  
  
"Do come with us, young Miss." said the human who seemed to be named Aragorn. He stretched out his hand. Eve went with him, and the creature.  
  
"Where do you come to Lothlorien from?" he asked.  
  
"I'm from America." she said it like the most obvious thing in the world. Aragorn looked at her as the creatures before did.  
  
"Is that a place of the lands far east of Middle-Earth?" he asked. Eve froze in her steps. She felt a wave of panic and confusion overcome her.  
  
"Middle-Earth?" she asked. Aragorn looked at her up and down again.  
  
"You come not from Middle-Earth do you?" he asked in a voice that almost sounded worrisome. Eve shook her head.  
  
"I've never even heard of this place." she hugged herself. The creature looked at the blood on her shirt.  
  
"We ought to get you cleaned up, Miss." he stammered.  
  
"My name's Eve." Eve wasn't looking at them, but at the ground. She wanted to fall and keep falling into the earth back to her home. Back to her family.  
  
"Miss Eve," the creature touched her back, slowly pushing her along, gently. Eve hugged herself tighter as a feeling of strange satisfaction came over her. "I shall introduce you to Mrs. Herniss. She will dress you so you may be fit to see the Lord and Lady." Eve was taken to a smaller tree with a door in the bottom. Aragorn opened it for her, letting her inside.  
  
"Mrs. Herniss!" called the creature. A short, yet beautiful woman emerged from a large staircase. Eve realized that the tree was hollow with a small home inside it.  
  
"O, dear me!" she brought her hands to her face. She glanced at Eve.  
  
"Miss Eve, this is Mrs. Herniss." Aragorn said politely. "She will fit you to some garments that will be suitable for the Lord and Lady. The little woman quickly took her hand and led her up the stairs.  
  
"We will be back shortly, Miss Herniss." said the creature as him and Aragorn left the trunk of the tree.  
  
Eve was lead up to a small room with the staircase in the center. There was wooden furniture and a curtain which cut off that little cubby. Eve was surprised to see how civilized this place was. The walls were made of strong wood. There was a little cabinet that Mrs. Herniss opened. It revealed many sizes of long white dresses. She fingered through them and picked one out.  
  
She hurried over to Eve and measured it on her. "Try this one on, young one." she said. Eve was introduced to the little cubby which the curtain covered. It was a quaint little dressing room where she could change.  
  
Eve came out of the cubby with the dress on. It had a V-cut neck and the back had weavings on it that Mrs. Herniss had to do up for her. Mrs. Herniss smiled at the result.  
  
"Beautiful!" she cried. She motioned to a little desk where Eve sat down. Mrs. Herniss began work on taking out her hair. Eve sighed, thankful to finally take a rest. As Mrs. Herniss gently began to brush her hair, Eve decided it was time for answers.  
  
"Mrs. Herniss," she stammered. "Where is this place?" Mrs. Herniss just smiled.  
  
"All your questions will be answered in due time, my child." she began to brush Eve's black hair down straight. Eve examined the tools for hair on the desk. There was something similar to a brush and another item that looked like a clip. There were also several strings. They were there for maybe an hour before Mrs. Herniss began to add the final touches. Aragorn and the creature he was with came in the door.  
  
"The meeting with the Lord and Lady is ready." said the creature. "Is she fair, Mrs. Herniss?" Mrs. Herniss stepped away to grab a cloth. She washed Eve's face and hands gently and took her over to the door. The creature smiled.  
  
"Well done, Mrs. Herniss." said Aragorn. He placed a hand on her shoulder. He turned to Eve. "Come Miss Eve." said Aragorn. "Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
There was much commotion in the throne room. Eve felt nervous and attempted to walk such as the Elves did, but she just ended up walking with large steps. They approached a throne with two chairs on it.  
  
When they reached the end of the carpet, Aragorn and they creature bowed. Eve was shocked at first, and waited for some kind of sign. When she met the eyes of the lady sitting in the throne chair, she knelt on one knee, not realizing that most ladies simply curtsied.  
  
"Rise, Miss Eve." said the man. As Eve stood back up, so did Aragorn, the creature, and the two people on the throne chairs. "Welcome to Lothlorien." said the man. The woman looked into Eve's eyes. Eve began to feel uncomfortable, again feeling the longing to be at home. "I am Lord Celeborn, and this it Lady Galadriel." Eve glanced at the two. She saw Galadriel's smile fade.  
  
"You come not from Middle-Earth." she said in a soft, yet creepy voice. "You come from a world with technology far more advanced then ours, and different languages. You come from a land were men rule all." Eve was stunned. How had Galadriel known all this? "You know not of Elves, Dwarves, or Orcs, do you?"  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
"Are you familiar with the story entitled, The Lord of the Rings?" 


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2  
  
Explanations  
  
Eve paused. "Yes she replied." a cool breeze blew her dress to the left side. The creature that was with Aragorn smiled.  
  
'She looks so elegant,' he thought. 'for a human.' Galadriel smiled at Eve and began to tell the tale.  
  
Eve was given a chair during the story. When Galadriel got to the part of the Council of Elrond, she began to name off the fellowship members. Eve was quite surprised to hear that Aragorn was included in the fellowship.  
  
"In fact, we have two members of the fellowship in our presence." she motioned to Aragorn and the other creature. "Aragorn, son and heir of Arathorn, and Legolas, son of Thranduil and prince of Mirkwood. Eve turned to Aragorn and Legolas. They bowed to her. Galadriel continued on with her story, adding in information of elves and dwarfs.  
  
It was dark at the end of the tale, and Eve was leaning forward in her chair in awe. Galadriel smiled at her.  
  
"Do you wish to rest, Miss Eve?" she asked. "You have been told much today, and you must be weary." Eve yawned.  
  
"I will rest after I get a few questions answered, Lady Galadriel." she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Please go ahead," said Lord Celeborn, puzzled by her uncomfortable looking pose in the chair.  
  
"You said that I'm in Middle-Earth." she said. "What part of Middle- Earth am I in exactly?"  
  
Celeborn stood. "You are in Lothlorien, in the forests of Lorién, east to the mountains that block us off from Rivendell and many lands few of us know about, excepting Aragorn and Legolas."  
  
"And, you and your people are elves?"  
  
"Yes." replied Celeborn kindly.  
  
"I thought elves didn't exist though."  
  
"Observe your surroundings, Miss Eve." said Galadriel. "We are all or friends of the race of elves. We are not the only elves in Middle-Earth, though we are known to have the fairest land."  
  
"You also told me of dwarves, what are they exactly?" Celeborn began to speak, but Galadriel cut him off.  
  
"Dwarves are creatures with a talented hand in the subject of mining and forging. They dwell now in the Mines of Moria once again after defeating the mighty Balrog and the Orcs. We have rivaled with them for many years, but we are now growing friendly with each other."  
  
Eve yawned again. "Do you wish to sleep now your questions have been answered?" Eve shook her head.  
  
"I wish to know, if this place is, is." she stammered. "Is this place the afterlife?" she suddenly remembered the horrible crash that she had been sent here from. Galadriel smiled.  
  
"The Afterlife is the haven for the person whom lives It." she looked at Eve in her eyes. "This may be your afterlife, if your time here has been happy and rich. Rest now Miss Eve." she looked towards Aragorn and Legolas. "I will give you an escort to the lands if you wish to learn more." Eve yawned again.  
  
"Come with me, Miss Eve." said a guard elf. "I will lead you to your sleeping quarters."  
  
Eve was taken to a large treetop to sleep in a bed which lay under a light blue curtain. She was surprised to hear many voices in the night. Some were laughing and some were singing. She slept on the same platform as Legolas and Aragorn; however Legolas didn't go to sleep. He roamed the platform, gazing up at the sky. Every now and then, he glanced at her. 


End file.
